


Winter Outing

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has good ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Outing

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #10: [Ice crystals](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Eu7OMCv-Axg/TydHQZvDOgI/AAAAAAAADm0/s7lf6udXjgg/s1600/icecrystals.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Ice skating, for HD_fluff's prompt [Winter bridge scene](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/332373_original_zps2de2ae59.jpg), and for Adventdrabbles's prompt #10: [Snowflakes](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/shine_of_blue_snowflakes_zpsf9bc052c.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Winter Outing

~

“I need an answer, Harry.” 

“I gave you one. No.” 

“Draco will be there.” Hermione smirked in triumph as Harry’s head popped up and he stared at her. “That got your attention.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wish I’d never told you how I feel about him,” he muttered. 

Hermione smiled. “I’d have known anyway,” she said. “After all, you spent all of sixth year trailing after him. I think you were in love with him back then.” 

Harry blushed, looking away. “I just thought he was up to something. And I was right!” 

“Lots of people were up to something,” muttered Ron. “But you didn’t make us lurk after them in dark alleyways.” 

“Anyway,” said Hermione, pinning Harry with a look. “We’re discussing my ice-skating party. Pansy’s helping me organise it.” 

Of all the things that had happened since the war, Harry thought the friendship Hermione had struck up with Pansy Parkinson to be the oddest. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll think about it. I’d planned to study that day.” 

“No, you’ll be there.” Hermione spun on her heel. “You’ve studied enough for the Healer entrance examinations.” 

Ron coughed. “Mate, if _Hermione_ says you’ve studied enough, then you know it’s true.” 

“Plus,” said Hermione over her shoulder. “You need to do something about Draco. There’s been enough pining from afar.” 

“I’ve not been pining.” Harry huffed. “Have I?” 

“Yeah, mate, you have.” Ron shrugged.

Harry sighed. “I’m really going to this thing, aren’t I? Bloody hell.” 

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. “Looks like it.” 

The day of the party dawned clear and cold. “Perfect ice skating weather,” declared Ron when they arrived at the park Hermione had chosen. It was quite scenic, with a bridge spanning one section of the lake and ice-covered trees dotting the surrounding park. 

The Slytherin contingent were already there, and as Harry hung back, Hermione greeted Pansy warmly. “I see you made it, Potter,” murmured Pansy in greeting. She leaned in. “And just so you know, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you, Azkaban or no.” 

Harry frowned. “Hurt who?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes, moving away to talk to Neville. 

Staring after her, Harry shook his head. 

“I recognise that look,” someone drawled from behind him. “I look at her that way all the time.” 

Mouth suddenly dry, Harry spun. “Hullo, Draco.” He looked wonderful in fitted dark grey robes with fur at the collar and cuffs. “How are you?”

Draco shrugged. “I’m surviving. I hear you’re going into the Healer programme.” 

“Hoping to, yes. And you? What have you been up to these past months?” 

Draco smiled faintly. “I’m trying out to be a Curse-Breaker. The training’s rigorous, but I enjoy it.” 

“Great.” Harry bit his lip at they stood there together, feeling awkward. People had already started putting on skates to take to the ice. Harry squinted as he watched them. 

“Are you going to skate?” asked Draco. 

Harry shook his head. “I’ve never skated before.”

“Oh.” Draco reached into his pocket, pulling something out. When he enlarged it, Harry saw it was a pair of skates. “Well, then, maybe I can show you how.”

“I don’t have skates.” 

Draco snorted. “You have a wand,” he pointed out.

Harry sighed. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

After Transfiguring some fallen branches into skates, Harry put them on, and, with Draco hovering over him, stepped out onto the ice. He made it about two feet before falling. 

“Right,” said Draco, grinning. “Let’s try this--” 

He gave Harry some pointers and after about five minutes, Harry had managed to skate several feet without falling. Of course, it involved holding on to Draco for dear life, but Draco didn’t seem to mind, and Harry certainly had no problem with it. 

“You’re a natural,” said Draco as they slowly made their way around the lake. “It took me ages to get to where you are when I first started.” 

By the time they made one circuit, however, Harry was aching. “Can we stop?” he said. “I’m ready to be back on land.” 

Draco laughed. “Fair enough. Plus, I think I could use some of that hot cocoa.” 

They got some cocoa and, as they others engaged in various winter games, they stood apart watching in silence. Far from being awkward, however, their silence was sort of soothing. Until something hit Harry in the back of the head. 

He spun to find Neville and Theo Nott grinning at them. “Snowball fight!” Nott shouted. “Defend yourselves!” 

It was brilliant. Harry and Draco were allies, and soon they had Neville and Theo on the run. Until Hermione joined Neville’s team. Then the tide turned. 

“We need reinforcements!” cried Draco. “Pans!” 

“Of course, darling,” said Pansy, sashaying in. “I’ll take care of this.” 

She was a fierce competitor and even when Ron joined Neville’s team, Harry, Draco and Pansy held their own. Finally, however, Blaise aligned himself with Neville, as did Daphne Greengrass, and they were outnumbered, pinned to one spot. “We surrender!” cried Harry, crouching in the snow, laughing so hard he was breathless. 

Everyone was grinning, patting people on the back, and as they dispersed to look for more hot cocoa, leaving Harry and Draco alone, Draco helped Harry out of the snow. “You all right?” he asked. 

Harry nodded. “That was fun.” 

“It was.” Draco reached up, brushing snowflakes out of Harry’s hair. “You know, I wasn’t going to come to this. Pansy persuaded me.” 

“How?” whispered Harry, swaying closer to Draco.

Draco smiled crookedly. “She told me you’d be here.” 

“That’s how Hermione got me here,” Harry admitted. 

Draco laughed softly. “Maybe next time we can just decide to go out together and skip the snowball fight.”

Leaning in, Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s, sighing as Draco opened his mouth, letting Harry in. The kiss was warm, sweet, but as Draco backed Harry against a tree and plundered his mouth, it quickly turned hot, carnal. 

“Well,” Draco murmured, pulling back and panting. “It seems you agree.” 

Harry grinned. “Most definitely. So, what are you doing tonight?” 

“Going out with you.” Draco stepped back, offering his arm to Harry. “Shall we discuss the details?” 

Harry took his arm, silently thanking Hermione for her insistence. “Yes. Let’s.” 

~


End file.
